Pokémon: Protection
by Qmega95
Summary: The world needs protection. The Aether Foundation have a solution. Or so they think. (Note: I know the Aether Foundation was created by Lusimine, this takes place in an alternate reality where it was created as a world-defending group of people (I guess you’d call them) much earlier.)
1. Pokémon: Protection - Prolouge

_1954 - Johto_

It was cold. Very cold. The fire wouldn't start and the wind was howling. The children wouldn't last. Cameron snuggled closer to his mother. "Where's daddy?" He asked. His mother looked worried. "I...don't know." His youngest sibling, his sister Abigail, looked at her mother with her steel-colored eyes. "You are lying. You tell us never to lie." His mother sighed. "Just this once, Abby. It's for the better." Abigail looked confused. His brother, Noah hadn't said a word. He was terrified. They all were. Today was the day the Aether Foundation would take someone. A child. All the towns people were hiding. He suddenly heard some shouting. The door flung open. There were two soldiers. His mother screamed. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" One of the soldiers looked at the other. Another man walked behind them. He looked like a scientist. "The townspeople are taken care of, sir. Which of the children shall we take?" The scientist thought for a moment, before responding. "Take them all. There's no reason not to." The soldiers nodded. One of them reached for Cameron and grabbed him. "NO! NO!" His mother shouted. His brother began to cry. His sister went without a fight. Cameron saw his mother struggling as they tried to contain her, and he tried to struggle too, but the soldier holding him was too strong. The scientist walked over to his mother. "Resistance is futile. Don't worry. Your children will be fine. The sacrifice you're making, will help the entire world." His mother tried to attack him, and suddenly, Cameron heard a bang. He saw his mother flop to the ground. He was speechless. But his father had always told him not to cry. So he wouldn't. He needed to help his siblings. He yelled at the top of his lungs. He struggled free, and ran to his mother's lifeless body. "Mother! Mother! No!" Holding back tears, the best he could. "We can't transport him like this. Put him to sleep, and prepare them for the hippocampus procedure." One of the soldiers nodded. "Yes, sir." Then, everything went black.


	2. Pokémon: Protection - Chapter 1

"Noah?"

"Noah!"

He jolted up, sitting at his desk, and painfully struck his knee against it. He cringed from the pain. "Pay attention. I'm not going to ask again." His teacher shouted at him. "_Pretty sure she is, but go along with it._" He thought. "Sorry, sorry!" he said. "It won't happen again!" "_It probably will, though._" He thought again. He sat through the rest of the class, being corrected three more times. After dinner, he went back to his "room" (it was really more of a cell), and layed down until his siblings got back from their classes. "_Let's see,_" He thought. "_What classes are they in? Abigail's in metaphysical studies, and then she's done for the day. Cameron is in combat training and then he'd have command class." _He sighed. This would be a long night. It was times like these that he wished that he could remember his childhood. He'd tried before, so many times, but he could never quite remember. As he sat to himself. He heard the guards footsteps. That was odd. He'd already eaten dinner. He sat up. The guards approached the door. "Up. Dr. Ucan would like to see you." Noah went without struggle. He knew better than to try. He'd been here for about a month. He still didn't understand what they meant when they said that he and his siblings would "help the world". That seemed like something he'd want to stay away from. After walking through the seemingly endless twists and turns of the Aether Foundation, he arrived in the head scientist's laboratory. His two siblings were there. That was VERY odd. They didn't see each other too often outside of morning and late night. "Sit down, kids." Dr. Ucan said. They sat down obediently. "Why'd you bring us here?" Cameron asked. The doctor looked at him. "Straight to the point? Fine. I have one question. Have you heard the tales of Aecon?" He looked serious. Noah hadn't ever heard of it, so he said nothing. Cameron looked at his siblings, and spoke up. "Get to the point. Obviously, none of us have." The doctor seemed to find that more amusing then anything, but he did as requested. "Fair enough. Well, as your sister might have guessed, you were not the first one...experimented, on here." Both Noah and Cameron looked at her. As usual she stared straight forward, not paying any mind to them. Noah wished he could read her mind, sometimes. She was very obviously smarter than both of them, despite being younger. Any normal person would assume she was insane, and she very well might have been. "Almost 20 years ago, we tried to create a protecter of the Earth. But it broke free of the mental and physical abilities we gave it. It's armor is unbreakable. It's psychic abilities are unparalleled. It's physical strength unlimited. His name, was Aecon. He fled the Aether Foundation after we gave him the powers and feats that make even the strongest of Pokémon look like infants."

Noah was puzzled. "Wait, so your solution to him, is...us?" The doctor smirked. "It seems you're catching on." Noah was confused, scared, and worried beyond belief. "How can...WE...fight him? Even if you gave us abilities like his...he's mastered them, hasn't he? And your strategy to solving the problem you caused, is to do the exact same thing again?!" Ucan looked at closely. "Boy, what do you suppose we do in this situation? Aecon is loose out there, and he's already destroyed an entire town. First thing he did when he escaped. I understand how frightening this is, but we chose you for a reason. You must do this, please." Noah looked at his siblings. His sister then spoke up. "If you wish us to do this, then you must trust us more. Give us each a partner. Loneliness leads to anger, fear, and more. We barely see each other, and we need companionship if we're ever going to have a chance of defeating him." Her expression didn't change, like always, as she spoke. Ucan looked intently at her. "Actually, that's the other reason I've brought you here. You will be receiving an enhanced Pokémon partner. They've been chosen already. For each of you." He pulled out three Pokéballs. Then tossed at the floor behind the three siblings. They blew open with a red light, dancing around the room. "This one," he pointed at a small bird. "Is Torchic. He's a small, firey-bird Pokémon. This one is yours Noah." Noah loved it at first sight. And he could tell with it's look back that it felt the same. "The one in the middle, is a Rowlet. This one is for you, Abigail." He looked at Cameron. "And finally, this one is Luxio, the second evolution of a Pokémon known as Shinx. May they help you with all their power." He turned again to face all three of them. "You cannot use their power for evil, however. Their power is above even the strongest of Pokémon, and when they fully evolve, they will be almost the strength of a legendary Pokémon. Torchic's enhanced abilities come in enhanced metabolism, or incredible speed, strength, and endurance. Luxio's Abilities are the same, just less prominent, because with it, he has increased electrical capabilities. Rowlet is also largely the same, just again, less then Torchic. But Rowlet also has a minor ability to control plant-life, and enhanced flight abilities. Use them well. But before you go back, it is time to receive your powers." The three siblings were partially distracted, and speechless, so they simply nodded. They were led down the halls, and Noah noticed the Pokémon follow them, but when they went into the room where they'd be enhanced, the Pokémon seemed to know to stay out of it, and they waited by the door, to watch through a window. Noah noticed many scientists and doctors watching through the window as well. Ucan stopped and looked at them. There were three other doctors in the room, presumably to help with the procedure. "Climb onto those tables, and lie there. Do NOT get up during this. Understand?" They all nodded, and did as they were told. Noah felt them inject something more painful then anything he'd ever felt before into his arm. He uncontrollably thrashed around, unable to think about anything but "PAIN". Then they injected him with something else, and he went unconscious. He started seeing visions of some sort. He saw Aecon, reaching for him, slowly. He ran away, but soon realizing, that he would end up running forever in this empty black abyss. It slowly began to change around him. He saw what Aecon did to the town, what he would do if they didn't stop him. Aecon seemed to look right at him. Noah froze. "_Please, don't see me. Let this be a dream. Please, please, please!_" He shouted in his mind. But Aecon floated right over to him. He wore a silver and black armor, almost looking like some sort of tiger armor, or...something. He was very tall, and Noah felt more scared than he'd ever felt in his life. Aecon tried to reach out, but his hand went right through Noah. Noah stepped back. "I was wondering why I'm having three different visions at once, but I think I've figured it out." His voice was deep, but mechanical. "The Aether Foundation is making more mistakes? To stop me?" Noah thought he'd become enraged and attack them in real life, right then and there, but instead, he _laughed. _Noah was confused. He didn't seem nearly as foreboding as he'd imagined, but he knew it must partially be an act. He knew to keep his guard up, just in case. "I wish you luck, in this. I knew they'd do it eventually, I checked the future. I didn't know it'd be so soon. I wish you luck." Aecon turned away and started to fade out of the dream. "You'll need it." Then Noah woke up, and every object around him, was pointed directly at Ucan's throat. He unconsciously dropped them to the ground. Ucan looked furious. "Put him in his cell. NOW." And then, Noah was taken away.


	3. Pokémon: Protection-Chapter 2

Noah was thrown into the cell by two guards. His new Torchic as well. His head crashed against a bench on the wall. He felt some blood trickling down, but strangely, it seemed to go right back up his forehead, and into his head, which also seemed to seal right back up. He felt strange. Coursing with energy, almost...inhuman. But he knew for sure that he was still that. _Human. _"Are you okay?" He sat up with a jolt, not sure where that voice was coming from. He looked around, and saw his Torchic looking straight at him, it's head tilted a bit. "Did...you just talk?" The Torchic looked as though he had just been asked the most obvious question in the world. "Um...yeah, I did." Noah shook his head in denial, still not fully grasping the idea. "Why'd it take you so long to speak then? I mean since we got in the room." The Torchic hopped up onto the "bed". "Because I was waiting for a dramatic moment to startle you, of course!" Then The Torchic rolled over and started laughing as if he'd just made the funniest joke in the world. "Wow. Hilarious." Noah said sarcastically. Torchic turned and shot fire straight at him. Noah unconsciously caught it with his new abilities, on accident, and shot it at the wall, where it poofed into nothing. Tensed up now, Noah began to think of the idea of escape, wondering if he could. "_No way." _He thought to himself. "_They almost certainly have things to prevent us from escaping after Aecon." _He looked at Torchic, getting the idea of practice into his head. He smiled, breathing heavily. "You and I, are gonna have a LOT of fun."


End file.
